1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerating machine having a unit for selectively introducing gas refrigerant separated in a gas-liquid separator into an intermediate pressure portion of a compressor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, there is known a refrigerating machine having a compressor, a radiator, a pressure-reducing device, a gas-liquid separator and a unit which can introduce gas refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separator into an intermediate pressure portion of the compressor as disclosed in JP-A-2003-106693 (hereinafter referred to as “Patent Document 1”). In this type of refrigerant machine, gas refrigerant separated in the gas-liquid separator is introduced into the intermediate pressure portion of the compressor while kept to a gas state, so that there is achieved an effect that the efficiency of the compressor can be enhanced.
In some cases, this type of refrigerating machine is equipped with a heat absorbing unit containing heat absorbers which selectively function in different temperature zone in a refrigerating cycle. For example, when this refrigerating machine is applied to a refrigerator (fridge) having a refrigerating chamber and a freezing chamber, heat absorbers functioning as a refrigerator and a freezer are disposed in the refrigerating cycle, and a refrigerating or freezing operation is carried out by using any one of the heat absorbers. In this case, it is important to carry out the refrigerating or freezing operation without reducing the efficiency under any operation.